


Constellations

by supernaturaloneshots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cringy Writing, Drabble, F/M, Lowkey Terrible, cute cas, cute relationship, imagine, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturaloneshots/pseuds/supernaturaloneshots
Summary: This is a super old drabble and it's really bad but I'd thought I'd post it anyway.





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super old drabble and it's really bad but I'd thought I'd post it anyway.

After a long day of kicking ass as you called it, there was one thing you loved to do: sit outside whatever crappy motel Dean had picked for you guys to stay in and watch the stars with your angelic boyfriend. And today was no exception. 

You’d just finished off a vamp case is Oregon and you were exhausted. But, this didn’t stop you from heading outside with Cas and gazing at the glistening stars above. And, as always, without fail, you felt instantly at ease. This was pure bliss. To some, this probably seems stupid. Why not just go watch some TV and get some sleep? See, I am sick and tired of crappy motel room TV. And, as a hunter, you have to learn to appreciate the little things in life. 

And here you will stay, with Cas by your side, for what feels like hours and just talk. Talk about anything and everything. This to you is paradise. This is your happy place. This is heaven on Earth. You are happiest when you are watching the stars twinkle above the head of your angel. It is only during these midnight chats to you realise that you are falling deeper and deeper in love with Castiel.


End file.
